


Три билборда где-то в Мияги

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Ойкава должен был пойти в Шираторизаву.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Три билборда где-то в Мияги

«Ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву» гласит яркая надпись на глянцевой поверхности листовки, которую Ойкава обнаруживает на полу возле входной двери. Давно пора что-то придумать с этой щелью, из которой зимой дует. И в которую некоторые недоумки просовывают сомнительную рекламу. Уголок рта непроизвольно дёргается, пальцы сминают листовку в одно мгновение, Ойкава швыряет её в мусорную корзину. Из-за раздражения промахивается — смятый ком падает на пол.

Ойкава уверен, если он что-то и должен сделать в жизни, то, вероятнее всего, стать мировой звездой волейбола или, на худой конец, просто Японии. Никакого пункта о Шираторизаве в его списке нет, не было и не будет. 

Настроение мгновенно портится. Возможно, из-за этого портятся и сливки, которые он добавляет в кофе, а те сворачиваются и всплывают хлопьями на поверхности.

День определённо задаётся плохо. А ведь только восемь утра.

На двери с наружной стороны висит ещё одна листовка. Ойкава смотрит на неё с опаской, словно это бомба, а не бесполезный кусок бумаги. Раздражение накатывает новой волной, заставляя поморщиться. Брезгливо подцепив листовку и, не удержавшись, закатив глаза от ещё одного «ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву», он несёт её к ближайшей урне на вытянутой руке и в этот раз выбрасывает, не промахиваясь.

Очередное «ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву» обнаруживается в автобусе. Ойкава постоянно на нём ездит, старается садиться в самом конце справа возле окна, поэтому почти не удивляется, когда видит цветной буклет, приклеенный на спинку сиденья перед ним. Ну точно ведь недоумок. Больной недоумок. Не Ойкава, а Ушиджима со своей зацикленностью. Может, ему дать номер телефона хорошего психиатра? Заодно и самому стоит его узнать — судя по частоте появлений надписей, Ойкаве он тоже скоро пригодится.

Тренировка проходит удачно. Ойкава любит это болезненное ощущение в натруженных мышцах и блаженно улыбается, когда стоит под тёплым душем в раздевалке, вполуха прислушиваясь к разговорам остальных. Болтают о какой-то незначительной ерунде, обсуждают планы на выходные. Вроде хотят в караоке, но Ойкава не может — занят. Да и караоке не очень любит, поэтому даже не обидно, что упускает веселье.

Когда он выходит к ним, наскоро вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, тянется за сменной одеждой в спортивной сумке, та падает со скамейки, переворачивается, и на пол валится ворох разноцветных картонных карточек, на каждой из которых… О нет, снова. Ойкава чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова. 

«Ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву».

— Ого, — восклицает кто-то прямо над ухом. Ойкава трёт виски. Голова раскалывается ещё сильнее. От удовольствия после хорошей тренировки и душа не остаётся ни следа.

— Не обращайте внимания, у меня в знакомых есть настоящий псих. Маньяк просто, — цедит он сквозь зубы и быстро собирает все карточки обратно в сумку. Не забыть бы выкинуть, иначе потом придётся выкидывать вместе с сумкой, вдруг эти кошмарные надписи отпечатаются на её подкладке. А сумка Ойкаве нравится. Она вместительная, удобная и куплена в любимом магазине спортивных товаров. 

Медленно выдохнув через нос, он пытается успокоиться. Надо выпить кофе. Точно. В его любимой кофейне — тут, совсем недалеко — обещали новинки в сезонном меню. Нельзя упустить шанс и не попробовать их первым. 

Ойкава старательно пытается наладить настроение и унять головную боль, поэтому садится за любимый столик, заказывает самый большой капучино и несколько пирожных из нового меню. Будь здесь Ивайзуми, он бы обязательно спросил, не слипнется ли ничего у Ойкавы. 

Не слипается. Ойкава даже первое пирожное не успевает до рта донести, когда взглядом напарывается на салфетки, аккуратно вставленные в салфетницу сбоку. Напечатанные курсивом буквы въедаются в подкорку. Ойкаве кажется, что, даже закрыв глаза, он всё равно их увидит.

«Ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву». Мать её. Пусть горит в огне эта Шираторизава.

Никаких пирожных уже не хочется. Ничего не хочется. Только уехать куда-нибудь в сторону Южного полюса, потому что пингвины не умеют писать. Или пингвины живут на Северном, а на Южном — белые медведи? У Ойкавы всегда были проблемы с географией, но какая разница, на медведей он тоже согласен.

Утихшая было головная боль возвращается с новой силой. Ойкава забирает пирожные с собой и не допивает кофе. Снова садится в автобус и прижимается лбом к прохладному стеклу. 

Он уже почти доезжает до дома, когда видит на том билборде, где весь год красовалась девушка из рекламы жвачки, огромные буквы: «ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ». На следующем — «ПОЙТИ». И на третьем, которого вообще раньше не было, — «В ШИРАТОРИЗАВУ». 

Терпение Ойкавы иссякает. Он буквально физически чувствует, как оно покидает каждую клеточку его тела, и рука сама тянется к телефону.

Ушиджима отвечает мгновенно, будто ждал. Может, правда ждал. С него станется. Он же псих.

— Ушивака-чан, — елейно тянет Ойкава в трубку, выходя из автобуса. — Я видел листовки. 

— Хорошо, — ровно отзывается Ушиджима.

— И салфетки.

— Хорошо.

— И билборды. Три.

— Хор…

Договорить ему Ойкава не даёт. Взрывается и восклицает так громко, что на него с невысказанными осуждением смотрит проходящая мимо женщина.

— Ничего хорошего! Это переходит все границы.

— Но я действительно считаю, что тебе стоило пойти в Шираторизаву, — говорит Ушиджима. 

Ойкава останавливается посреди улицы и трёт переносицу. Вздыхает, впервые в жизни жалея, что не курит. Почему-то сейчас очень хочется.

— Ушивака-чан, даже если бы я захотел пойти в Шираторизаву, я бы не смог. Мы пять лет назад закончили школу, второй год живём вместе. Может, хватит тратить наши деньги на эту чушь? 

Ушиджима молчит. Ойкава снова вздыхает:

— Купи мирин, как будешь возвращаться домой. У нас закончился.

— Куплю, — говорит Ушиджима.

В одном Ойкава уверен на сто процентов — если Ушиджима что-то обещает, он обязательно сделает. И, по крайней мере, вечером у него будет мирин и ещё одна попытка выбить проклятую Шираторизаву из чужой упрямой головы.

Телефон вибрирует, уведомляя о пришедшем сообщении.

«И всё-таки я думаю, что ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву» светятся буквы на экране.


End file.
